


Goro Akechi Oneshots

by CanderbreadCookie56



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goro Akechi - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, onshots, persona 5 - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanderbreadCookie56/pseuds/CanderbreadCookie56
Summary: This is a booklet for Goro Akechi x Reader oneshots! You can make requests: I will do NSFW on occasion. Depends on what it is, as I write some scenarios better than others, but don’t be afraid to ask! This is mainly an ‘x reader’ but I may sometimes write Akira/Akechi for fun or a change of pace outside of requests. If you make a request, giving lots of detail on what you want me to write really helps! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Unyielding Affection (Goro Akechi x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one to start off with, but I’ve written longer. Hope you all enjoy! Also, our pancake boi needs a bit of love. T-T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro Akechi is somewhat frightened by the idea of someone caring about him, but can’t help but give into your affections.

Goro was entranced…

It was an odd sensation, to be so enraptured that words caught in the back of his throat. So overwhelmed with your mere presence that all thought seemed to fall still in the vast labyrinth of his mind. Honestly, it was more than terrifying. The idea that you could hold such prominent power over him. The fear of what you might do with it always permeated the back of his mind, doubt sinking in his gut. 

‘What if this is all a lie…? Is this some cruel trick? Am I being naive?’ He often wondered, when faced with your unyielding affection. 

Even after learning the kind of person he truly was, you didn’t run. Didn’t even turn on him with coldness, as the others had, save for Akira. And that’s how it should’ve been. Coldness was what he deserved, at the least, for all he’d done. He was a traitor, manipulative, a… a murderer. And yet you stayed. In fact, you became more insistent on showing him kindness and love than before. He’d lashed out many times for it, but it never deterred you. 

And here he was now… wrapped around your finger and trembling somewhat as you laid yet another soft kiss on his lips. He was afraid, for sure, but couldn’t seem to summon the strength to push you away. As much as he loathed to admit it, he knew how much he longed for this. Longed for someone to care about him the way you did. The sensation of being pulled into that first kiss had him hooked, like being hit with a huge dose of morphine. 

A hesitant moan slipped past his lips, and his face flushed with embarrassment when he felt a knee slip between his legs. His eyes instinctively darted away, but a hand lightly turned his face back and he was met with your captivating eyes. So gentle… 

Goro sank into your embrace, allowing you to take the reins and shower him with attention. If he got hurt for finally letting someone in, then he’d suffer the consequences later… but something told him, as he felt fingers run soothingly through his hair, that it was going to be alright.


	2. Weakness (Akechi and Joker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Akechi goes to confront Akira about his choice concerning Dr. Maruki’s reality, and sees a side of his rival he wished he hadn’t.

Goro Akechi, after all he’d been through, didn’t think it was possible at this point for him to be surprised. From his first discovery of the metaverse all the way to Akira’s clever escape from death,  _ his own  _ mysterious escape from death in Shido’s palace, to the god of control, and finally when all’s said and done, Maruki’s reality shifting powers come into play… 

He’d managed to grasp his situation each time, and thought there was nothing in the world that could catch him off guard. 

_He was wrong…_

They were already prepared. The treasure route to Markuki’s palace was secure and they were simply counting down the days, waiting until the unavoidable encounter and fight. Akechi was looking for Akira, unfortunate as that was to him, because he needed confirmation. Confirmation that Akira wouldn’t give up and accept Dr. Maruki’s reality. Goro knew the thought had crossed his mind, and it made him nervous. He didn’t want to exist in a world where he was under someone else’s thumb anymore. He wanted to atone and make his own choices. It was all he could do… 

He finally found Akira, after some trouble and asking around, at the temple… alone. Morgana wasn’t even present. Perhaps that was a good thing, as the chatty cat never seemed to shut up. Akira was bundled in his winter coat and sitting lax, staring out into space while the cold nipped at him and wind lightly ruffled through his hair. He seemed very deep in thought. 

“Finally.” Akechi groaned. “It took forever to find you.“

He stopped short, noticing out Akira suddenly stiffened. As if the sound of his voice was jarring and had dragged him out of whatever mental safe haven he was hiding in. He scoffed, crossing his arms. “I suppose it’s like you to get lost in your own head, but we have important matters to discuss.”

Akira didn’t answer… he probably knew what Akechi was here for, and didn’t want to discuss it either way, which was something the former detective would not stand for. 

“Don’t think ignoring me is going to get you out of-“

He was cut off.

“ _ Leave. _ ”

Goro pauses at this. The command was quiet, but there was a certain… agitation behind it. No, not agitation.  _ Anger _ . It was very unlike the Phantom Thieves leader. Akira was usually so lax and calm about everything. Even in Shido’s palace, he didn’t allow emotions or past situations to interfere with that easy going demeanor, so the sudden twinge of malice in his tone sent up a warning flag. 

Akechi narrowed his eyes at this, noting his rival’s suddenly rigid posture. As if the presence of any other human being was a disturbance. Tactfully, he continued.

“As much as I’d love to be as far away from you as possible, there’s something we need to settle. I won’t take no for an answer and this childish attitude you’re pulling isn’t going to dissuade me from-“ 

It happened suddenly. In a swift blur, Akira was off his seat and lashed out. Akechi was pinned to the wall, the wind knocked out of him. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment in pain, and when he opened them he was met with a  _ very _ unsettling sight. Akira… his usually calm and collected rival, looked like he was ten seconds away from bashing his head into the wall. His eyes were wide and  _ livid.  _ He held Akechi to the wall with a horribly harsh grip on his arms, which was sure to leave a mark later. He was trembling somewhat, but not from the cold. His pupils were dilated and his gaze narrow with lightly concealed threats.

The flood of emotion in those currently cold and angry eyes seemed like they could bore a hole through Akechi’s skull. It was the first time he’d truly ever seen Akira angry… and loathed as he was to admit it, it was  _ frightening _ . 

“A- Akira, what are you doing?!” Goro cursed himself for stuttering, but he truly was caught off guard. 

His breath hitched as Akira’s grip on his arms, somehow, became even tighter.

“ _ Can I not be alone for ten minutes?! _ ” His rival seethed with barely contained hatred. “ _ Is there no such thing as peace and quiet?! Does something have to be going wrong in my life every other moment?!  _ **_What do you want?!_ ** ”

It didn’t take Akechi long to realize, even in his stunned state, that whatever mental episode was happening right now was likely the result of many months of hidden frustration. Quiet endurance. Truly taking a second to consider it, Akira had been through a lot in a very short span of time… The false charges, being ostracized from his parents and sent away, facing the disdain of his peers in school and other adults who couldn’t be bothered to look beyond a few rumors, being caught, drugged, and nearly killed, fighting himself, fighting Shido, then fighting the god of control… and just when the chaos and pain seems to have finally settled, being faced with Maruki’s reality. 

Goro didn’t answer him… he stayed quiet, because he was certain saying anything right now would just set Akira off. Eventually, though it took a good long while of hateful staring, his rival seemed to slowly come to the realization of what he was doing. Shakily, and slowly he loosened his grip, though he didn’t let go. 

Head lowered with a mix of emotions Goro had never before seen, Akira spoke with an exhausted and wavering voice. 

“ _ I just need… silence. _ ”

Akechi nodded, and his rival released him, backing away and looking a bit pale as he sat back down burying his face in his hands. It occurred to him suddenly, that no one, not even the multitude of loyal friends he’d made, had ever seen Akira in such a vulnerable state. He hadn’t let them… He always had a mask on, to hide his pain from the injustices constantly thrown at him. It was somewhat ironic, that of all the friends he made, it was his rival who got to see this side of him first. Goro should have been pleased… but he wasn’t. He didn’t enjoy seeing him like this at all. Especially when Akira’s shoulders began to shake slightly, signifying he was quietly crying. Akechi could tell he’d tried to stop it at first, but after having lashed out to begin with deemed it didn’t matter either way and gave in. 

So Akechi did the best thing he could do in that situation… he left. Left Akira to gather himself without the disruption of other people. The ‘detective prince’ took the train to Kinjoji, and went to one of the few places he himself found refuge. The jazz club. He sat down, and began to think. 

How tempting must Dr. Maruki’s reality be to Akira…? After all he’s been through, he’s faced with a decision. To go back to the world as he knows it, or accept this distorted perfect reality and finally feel peace. He hadn’t even really considered it. He’d been so focused on the thought that Akira might accept Dr. Maruki’s offer solely for the sake of keeping him alive, that he hadn’t even thought about the other factors that might be luring him in. Try as he might, Akechi couldn’t get Akira’s moment of weakness out of his head. For the first time, Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, looked so broken. So tired. Like he just wanted to give in and rest. It was honestly rattling, because for the first time, Akira seemed human. Not just some laid back teenage prodigy that has the world handed to him on a silver platter. Honestly, Goro felt a bit uncomfortable that his image of Akira was being skewed in this way. He always saw and detested his rival for the things he had… conviction, friends, the power to change his fate. It was part of what made them such great rivals. But Goro should’ve known better… things are never so simple. 

The idea that Akira might accept Dr. Maruki’s reality now seemed closer than before. Akechi knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against Maruki alone. He’d be forced to accept whatever reality his rival chose. It was disheartening, knowing this decision was out of his hands. He frowned at his drink and sighed.

So be it… 


	3. Maybe One Day (Goro Akechi x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro Akechi’s charismatic facade worked on everyone. 
> 
> Or... so he thought.
> 
> It seems a certain classmate can read him as easily as an open book, and worse yet, a nightmare group project forces him to work together with this insightful figure.

Affection… such things had ultimately been denied to Goro Akechi throughout the entirety of his childhood, and so he found it an unnecessary hassle to give such treatment to others. Outside his usual ‘detective prince’ mannerisms, he simply didn’t associate himself with people if it could be helped. All his pining fangirls were turned down. Gently, of course, because it would ruin the spotless reputation he’d fought so hard to build up if he met their constant confessions and flirtatious advances with hostility. 

And then there was you…

At first, he assumed you would be no different to the masses he’d charmed before. However, his detective prince facade fell flat in your eyes. Not to say that you had rudely dismissed him, but there was a certain lack of interest in your gaze when he was around. He couldn’t help but wonder why that was. Everyone was on a mission to appease him; his classmates, his teachers, his fangirls, the media… But you treated him like just another person. Then again, Akechi didn’t mull over this at first. It wasn’t too weird that one person out of hundreds didn’t seem to care when they were talking to a celebrity. There were more important things to focus on, and so these brief thoughts faded into the background for a while.

That is, until you were both assigned on a group project together. 

Goro was grateful that the teacher had assigned the groups herself, because whenever a project came up he was always swarmed with other students hoping to partner with him. Not because he was smart, but just so they could brag to people or make it out as though they were friends. It was a real hassle, and Akechi would end up lowkey begging the teacher to let him work alone. Which, of course, would wind up piling more work onto the strenuous detective duties he already took on. 

After the bell rang, he approached you. Admittedly, with some apprehension. Even though you had shown little to no interest in him or his detective role in the past, it was hard to shake the inkling that people only cared about being around him for his status. 

“Ah! LastName-san…? I believe we were assigned to work on the history project together.” He approached your desk near the upper middle of the room, giving the pleasant smile which always had his fangirls swooning. 

You looked up at him, a book open on your desk, then looked around the room blearily. Had the bell already rung? A little disgruntled that time had passed so quickly, you closed your book and began gathering your things. “Oh… ok. Do you want me to focus on the economic and political sections while you handle geography and culture? Or whichever you want to work on… I don’t mind.”

Akechi analyzed the out-of-touch figure before him somewhat curiously. Such a straightforward and business-like response. You hadn’t even smiled at him, though you didn’t frown or glare either. There was an odd glint to your eyes though, that mellowed out when the both of you made eye contact. He honestly wasn’t used to it. 

He played innocent, as always, and laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. “Geography and culture works fine… The other two areas aren’t really my strong suit.”

It was a natural attempt to win your interest. Not because he wanted it, parsay, but because he was so used to utilizing his detective persona to make people favor him… he was caught a little off-guard when you ignored it once more. 

“Alright.” And that was it. You grabbed your bag, swung it over your shoulder, and meandered off. No attempt to elongate the conversation.

Akechi hummed to himself thoughtfully as you left the class, but a text notification distracted him. He pulled out his phone. It was from Shido… A scowl nearly adorned his lips, but he held it back. Couldn’t let his peers see him break character, after all. More importantly, it seemed he wouldn’t have time to work on the project tonight. There was business to deal with in the Metaverse… again.

Several weeks passed. Between his detective work, other classes, and commands from Shido, it wasn’t too uncommon for him to slip on an assignment or two. That said, the history project had been completely ushered to the back of his mind until, surprisingly, you approached him one day after class. 

“Hey. I finished my half of the project and compiled it onto some slides. Can you send me your half when it’s done so I can save the completed assignment on a flash drive?” 

Oh… 

Oh shit…

In a flash, Akechi turned his charm up and attempted to weasel his way out of the situation, putting on a grand show of being ashamed and distressed to really nail the sympathy home. “Ah! Yes, the project… I… have a confession to make. I’ve been so busy with interviews and work that I haven’t been able to complete much.”

Any other doting classmate would have reacted with a ‘worried’ expression. Told him not to push himself too hard and excused him, offering to complete it themselves. His peers would often do anything for the sake of getting his attention for more than a few minutes, and he’d manipulated this to his advantage often. Always rewarding their efforts with a grateful smile and feigned embarrassment. 

Not you… 

For a moment, you blankly stared at his little ‘have sympathy and excuse me from my responsibilities’ act. He was a good actor. Too good. Unfortunately, you were a master at seeing beyond manipulation, for reasons linked to childhood which you would never share with another soul as long as you lived. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” You lied. “Maybe you should cut back on the interviews.”

Akechi paused for a split second at this. It was a very unorthodox response. He realized suddenly that it was going to take a lot more than his usual charm to sway you. 

He began to speak, but found he was cut off before he could get a word out. 

“There’s still a week left. Crappy work is better than none at all.” You shrugged. 

No. No, that wouldn’t do. Goro Akechi couldn’t have a terribly done project. He was the reflection of perfection. His teachers and other students revered him for it. Not that it would be a noticeable damper in his reputation, but he was painstakingly meticulous about every little thing he did. 

His feigned embarrassment was starting to shift into real embarrassment. “Is… Is there any way you could… maybe-“

“I’m not committing academic fraud, detective.” 

Akechi felt his face flush at how bluntly you called him out, and a few students glanced at the term. Quickly gathering himself and giving a nervous laugh, he insisted, “That’s not what I meant…”

It seemed he’d be stuck scrapping up this half of the project one way or another. A part of him deep down wanted to growl at you like some sort of animal for putting him in such a strenuous situation. There was no ignoring Shido’s orders, but perhaps if he cut off all the interviews for a week and pulled some all-nighters, he’d be able to bring up something presentable. A twinge of disdain for the coming sleepless nights crossed his face. 

You watched him carefully, then sighed. “What if I help you?”

He perked up. Perhaps his charisma had won out after all. “That would be great. I’m sorry for the hassle-“

“I never said I was doing it all for you.” You interrupted before that thought could go any further. “We could do a study session. I can look up relevant links and pass them on for you and whatnot, but you’d still be doing the work.”

It was almost funny how suddenly the ‘detective prince’ deflated at this. Still, it was a better deal than finding all the links and information on his own. At the very least, he’d have information passed on to him. It would make the process of research quicker and smoother. 

“I suppose that would be fair, wouldn’t it?” He stated, in that pleasant tone he always forced with others. 

You gave something of a partial laugh. “You don’t have to act like you’re not mad at me.”

Akechi blinked at you. Was it that easy to tell? Was he not putting up as good an act as he thought he was? This made him secretly flustered for a moment, but you continued before he could try and insist he wasn’t mad. 

“We could meet at the school library after school if it works.” You offered.

That wouldn’t work well… “I often have last minute duties to fulfill after school hours.” 

Those last minute ‘duties’ were always Shido calling him and handing over a targets name. Sometimes multiple. And if those targets weren’t taken care of in a timely manner, Akechi would be on the receiving end of some violent fits. He shuddered a bit internally. The man would pay eventually. It was just a matter of careful planning and making sure the newly renowned Phantom Thieves didn’t get any larger than they already were. 

You frowned, and he knew this vague answer was likely being interpreted as him being lazy, so he wracked his brain for what few times of the day he was actually given time to himself. 

“I suppose lunch would work…” He said, with some hesitation.

It sucked that his one time of the day unoccupied by people or stress would now be invaded with both another person and schoolwork, but he knew he needed the help, loath as he was to admit it. He had permission to eat in a certain teachers classroom, and used it as a hideaway so that a flood of fans wouldn’t fight to sit with him. And, frankly, he didn’t want to sit with anyone. 

“Alright.” You agreed. “We can meet during lunch till it’s done.”

………………………………………………..

For the next few days, Akechi found himself carrying his lunch tray up to the library where you would be waiting with several books and a laptop open ready to assist him. He loathed it at first, but… something strange began to occur. You began to actually engage in conversation with him. When he was working on a section that didn’t require his or your complete focus, the two of you would talk and hang out. 

Random, ridiculous conversations such as ‘what’s your favorite book?’ or ‘did you ever watch Neorangers Featherman when you were a kid, or was that just me?’. He hadn’t even realized when he began to answer honestly and not bother trying to fabricate his lies. He didn’t have to, with such trivial things. And yet, he found he enjoyed it. You, talking to him like he was just another peer. 

His half of the project was finished faster than he anticipated it would, likely in part to your handiness with the search bar and library archives. The project, once put together, would be easily passible as an A. Maybe even an A+. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was over, and returned to his usual lunch routine…

At least, that’s what should have happened.

Even after the project was complete, Goro found himself coming to eat lunch with you. It was a little awkward the first time he sought you out during lunch with no particular agenda. He wasn’t sure what he was doing. He always chose to spend his lunch alone, so why did he want to eat with you again? Perhaps it was intrigue… There was something off about you. Something that he couldn’t quite place, and he resigned himself to eat lunch with you and spend time until he figured out what it was. 

‘It’s to hone my detective skills.’ He reasoned weakly with himself each time. 

And you didn’t attempt to avoid him either. You had a little section on the rooftop, a part that wasn’t closed off to students yet was seldom populated, that you sat. Akechi joined you, and eating there just became a regular routine. This didn’t mean he would show his true self, however. He still kept up the facade, spilling his heart out about his justice and ideals, then waiting to see your inevitably underwhelming reaction. Often a shrug or a simple ‘cool’. It was like a game, trying to peak your interest. A game that he refused to believe he was losing. 

Then, one day, with the strangest look in your eyes… you smiled. You smiled at him, and it actually caused the detective prince to pause with mild astonishment. The smile was so sincere and yet, so mysterious. 

“Akechi… when am I going to get to meet you?” You asked.

The question rolled out like it was normal, and Goro couldn’t help but be confused. Meet him? They’d… already met. Several weeks prior. Was this a trick question? 

“I… wasn’t aware we hadn’t.” He laughed, confusion evident. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

Your smile grew a bit, and you shook your head. “I’ve become well acquainted with your public image. When am I going to meet  _ you _ ?” 

For a moment, one could hear a pin drop. Goro froze, for the first time in a long time, appearing truly caught off guard, as the words sank in. How… how did you know? He never let his detective facade fall. At least… he thought he hadn’t. Had he? You were looking at him, both curious and unusually gentle. 

You leaned back a bit, seeming thoughtful. “I guess I should rephrase that question.  _ Will _ I get to meet you?”

Akechi swallowed and lied. “I’m… not sure I follow.”

The smile melted away into a soft frown, then to acceptance. “I guess not.” 

The silence following this was incredibly awkward, as Goro tried to wrap his head around the fact that you’d seen through him so easily. It was more frightening than it should’ve been, and he began to wonder if spending time around you was a bad idea after all. His throat was dry, and yet he found himself speaking. 

He could hardly believe his own words. “Maybe one day…” 

  
  



End file.
